<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sorry for not answering the phone, i’m too busy trying to fly away by kkahii (alexithymia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076864">sorry for not answering the phone, i’m too busy trying to fly away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexithymia/pseuds/kkahii'>kkahii (alexithymia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLC (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mentioned Chou Tzuyu, sort of meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexithymia/pseuds/kkahii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyeon finds a 2Seung WIP fic on their dorm’s computer. She decides to investigate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Seungyeon/Oh Seunghee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sorry for not answering the phone, i’m too busy trying to fly away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own real people. Everything is fiction. Unbeta’d, mistakes are mine.</p><p>a/n: saw <a href="https://twitter.com/kygsinterlude/status/1245230445207400449">this tweet</a>, ((google translated it)) and wrote this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>Seungyeon comes home to an empty apartment. It’s not unusual, but she hadn't expected it. She was sure Seunghee was supposed to be home that afternoon—at least, that’s what she said earlier, anyway.</p><p>She sends a quick message to the group chat, asking where everyone is at the moment and if they were going to be home for dinner. She wants to be sure of what and of how much to make, so she waits. (She does <em> not </em> want a repeat of one incident in particular where each of them had brought dinner fit for seven home, thinking no one was going to do so. But, on second thought, their fridge was full of takeout that particular week, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.)</p><p>After a few minutes, only Elkie replies. She reveals she’s with Tzuyu but would be home to eat a second dinner later. Everyone else left her on <em> Read</em>. Well, <em> rude</em>.</p><p>She walks over to their fridge, intent on starting dinner for everyone now that they’re aware, but realizes there’s nothing in there. She sighs deeply and takes her phone out again. She’s about to ask someone to just buy them takeout after all, when her phone pings before she could unlock it. It’s a reply from Seunghee which says, “At the grocery, need anything? I’ll be home soon.<em>” Oh, so that’s where she is. </em></p><p>She types in, <em> please buy things for dinner, unni</em>, and hits send.</p><p>With Seunghee in charge of dinner, Seungyeon decides to relax instead, changing into something more comfortable for the rest of the day. She idles on the couch for a while, not knowing how to spend her time, scrolling mindlessly on her phone. Eventually, she notices their shared PC in the corner, the monitor on and the screensaver running. <em> Huh. </em>She’s assuming that someone must have forgotten to turn it off, a clear violation of one of their house rules.</p><p><em> Wait til I tell Seunghee-unni, </em>she thinks and walks over to the computer, finally finding something to do.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Half an hour later, Seunghee comes home carrying with her a bag of groceries in each hand. She announces her arrival loudly, prompting Seungyeon to stand up and go to help her with the bags. Once they are done putting away everything into their proper containers, Seungyeon returns to the living room to sit in front of the computer again.</p><p>“Hello,” Seunghee greets, draping herself over Seungyeon. “Hi, <em> unni,</em>” Seungyeon acknowledges, scooting forward, giving the girl space to sit behind her. She grasps one of Seunghee’s arms that is wrapped around her waist, holding it in place to steady their position.</p><p>“Whatcha doing?”</p><p>“I was going to look at Youtube videos while waiting for you, but when I logged on, this…” she says, gesturing to the screen in front of her, “was open on the PC.”</p><p>“And what is <em> this</em>, exactly?”</p><p>“<em>Unni</em>, someone wrote a story about us.”</p><p>“Oh, fanfiction for the Seung-Seung couple? Did a fan send it?” Seunghee asks, resting her chin on Seungyeon’s shoulders, her attention set on the screen. When she feels the other girl’s eyes on her, she turns her head and adds, “What? It’s no secret that I like my ships.”</p><p>“You just mean <em> SornHee</em>,” Seungyeon mumbles, looking away. Seunghee pokes her side curiously and remarks, “Did you say something?”</p><p>“I was <em> saying </em> no, I don’t think a fan sent this. Since it’s in a word document on a PC that only we use, I think that it was one of our members who wrote this.” Seunghee hums in acknowledgement, most likely realizing the same. “Or maybe it could be one of the managers, but I don’t think they’re always here long, so it has to be one of us.”</p><p>“Wow, you’re so smart.” Seunghee takes hold of the mouse, her hand momentarily hovering over Seungyeon’s, scrolling through the document. The fic is obviously unfinished, with certain parts only having bullet points and comments about what to write in certain segments but, despite the missing parts, it’s already several pages long. “Have you read it?” Seungyeon wants to shake her head <em> no, of course not</em>, but her cheeks start turning red, answering for her. Seunghee raises an eyebrow, an impish smile gracing her face. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>“<em>Unni</em>,” she whines, a little childish, embarrassed at getting caught.</p><p>“<em>Seungmong-ah,</em>” Seunghee counters, playfully nudging the girl, who is basically wrapped in her embrace. Seungyeon reacts by nudging right back, a little bit forcefully without meaning to, which ends with them knocking each other on the head. “<em>Ow</em>.”</p><p>“I’m going to find whoever wrote this and talk to them about this—whatever <em> this </em> is.”</p><p>“Talk to them?” Seunghee repeats slowly, as if to make sure she’s hearing her right.</p><p>“Yes. I’m going to find whoever wrote this... <em> fanfiction</em>. I want to talk.”</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>,” Seunghee drawls, “You do that. But first,” she stops, standing up, offering a hand out for their leader to take, and carries on, “want to go start making dinner now?”</p><p>“Ooooh, what are we making?” Seungyeon says, taking the proffered hand and bouncing from her seat, already excited at the thought of finally eating a home-cooked meal in the middle of their promotion period.</p><p>The fanfiction is completely forgotten—until after dinner, that is.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>The first person she manages to corner is, of course, their <em> maknae, </em>Eunbin.</p><p>Everyone went their separate ways after dinner but, lucky for her, Eunbin went straight to her room. Shortly after, Seungyeon follows her inside.</p><p>“Eunbinnie?”</p><p>“Yes, <em> unni</em>?”</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>Their <em> maknae </em> looks at her cautiously, a doubtful glint in her eyes. “Can I help you with anything?” Eunbin puts her book down<em>—</em>about another language, again, maybe<em>—</em>giving Seungyeon her full attention.</p><p>“I found something on the computer today.”</p><p>Eunbin seems to sweat at that, making Seungyeon suspicious. “What did you find?”</p><p>“Something very interesting.”</p><p>Seungyeon stares down at Eunbin, eyes narrowed, waiting for Eunbin to spill. She sighs when it’s clear that the girl in front of her isn’t going to break. “Look, let’s just talk about this between us or else I’m going to have to tell Seunghee-<em>unni— </em>”</p><p>Eunbin suddenly screams, finally cracking, rolling over and covering her face with a pillow. She starts saying something, her words muffled, and Seungyeon has to lean over to hear the rest of it. Despite already crouching near her bed, leaning in really close, Seungyeon still couldn’t understand anything.</p><p>She groans and forcefully removes the pillow from Eunbin’s hands, looking at her expectantly right after. Eunbin huffs, whining, “Seunghee-<em>unni </em> is just <em> so </em> pretty, it’s not my fault all the pictures I see of her deserve to be saved. My phone is running out of space so I <em> had </em> to keep them on our PC, <em> unni</em>, please understand.”</p><p>“I’m not angry, it’s just—wait, what—what are you talking about?”</p><p>“I thought you found my folder of Seunghee-<em>unni</em>’s pictures. There are a lot that I took, but most are from her fansites. I categorized each of them by date and event.” Eunbin lowers her voice, speaking with utmost reverence, “<em>She’s so pretty.</em>” Seungyeon just nods, albeit slowly, because she does agree, <em> their unni is pretty</em>. It’s Eunbin’s turn to narrow her eyes at her, asking, “What were <em> you </em> talking about?”</p><p>She <em> wants </em> to lie, but she can’t do that to their youngest member. It would set a bad example—Seunghee would <em> nag her to death</em>. “I found fanfiction of us when I turned on the computer earlier.”</p><p>“<em>Fanfiction</em>? Of <em> you </em> and <em> unni</em>?” Eunbin scoffs, her face twisting into a scowl. Seungyeon feels almost offended. She doesn’t comment, though, and she casually replies with a quiet <em> yeah </em> instead. “Well, I didn’t write it,” Eunbin declares, the rest of her words trailing off, “If I did, I would have put Seunghee-<em>unni </em> and <em> me </em> together.”</p><p>And Seungyeon isn’t sure if she’s even meant to hear that last part, so she pretends she didn’t and leaves the room. (She adores their <em> maknae </em> a lot, but this is one of those times she is glad that they no longer share a room. She’ll <em> never </em> admit it to anyone but the <em> malicious </em> look on Eunbin’s face—the one she gave her when she told her about the fic, that same one—scares her.)</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>The day after, she manages to corner Yeeun next.</p><p>(Well, corner isn’t the right word because Yeeun has somehow attached herself to Seunghee as they’re in the waiting room, resting, awaiting their turn to record their performance of HELICOPTER.)</p><p>Seunghee is on her stomach, sprawled on the sofa, with Yeeun’s body lounging almost on top of her entirely. “<em>Unni</em>, I’m hungry.” Seungyeon doesn’t respond at first, thinking Yeeun must mean Seunghee. She looks around and sees it’s only the three of them in the room, with some of their staff members on the other side. “<em>Unni, unni, unni, unni,</em>” Yeeun, the brat, doesn’t stop and Seungyeon is forced to get herself up from her chair to stand before the two of them.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I’m hungry.”</p><p>Sometimes she thinks about strangling the girl, but most of the time she just wonders how she can’t seem to say no to her no matter what. So, instead, she takes some of the snacks that Eunbin hides in her bag and gives it to Yeeun, who shares some of it with Seunghee. (It was <em> obviously </em> an emergency but, still, she promises to herself to repay their <em> maknae </em>for the food she took later—only if she asks about it first, though.)</p><p>After finishing off one pack of the chocolate biscuits given to her, Yeeun immediately goes back to her place on top of Seunghee and sighs in satisfaction. Seungyeon groans at what she sees, getting jealous of how comfortable she seems to be right now, and decides to rest on top of Seunghee as well, right next to Yeeun, who moves to accommodate her.</p><p>“Thank you, <em> unni</em>.” Yeeun tells her once they settle, giving her a lopsided hug. <em> So cute, </em> and, <em> okay, </em>maybe this is why she has a soft spot for this girl after all.</p><p>“Yeeunie, what have you been up to these days?” She inquires, snuggling into her side.</p><p>“<em>Me</em>, <em> unni</em>? There’s this new game called <em> Genshin Impact </em> that’s getting released soon. Have you heard about it?” Seungyeon nods her head even if she has <em> not</em>, in fact, heard about it, trying to follow along to Yeeun’s answer. “I’ve been a beta tester since June.” Yeeun shows her phone to Seungyeon, pressing buttons and scrolling through on-screen menus to get to the information she wants, “See? This is my character and I’m at this level. I’m about to go on this quest right here.”</p><p>“Seungyeon-ah, stop pretending you understand what Yeeunie is saying,” Seunghee comments without even looking at them, busy with watching reaction videos on Youtube of their recent comeback song. Seungyeon elbows the body below her in retaliation and is pleased to hear the loud, undignified yelp it elicited.</p><p>“What about you, <em> unni</em>?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“What are you into these days?” Yeeun asks innocently, putting her phone away to give Seungyeon her full attention. “Seunghee-<em>unni </em> told me you were busy with something but she won’t tell me what it is.” Her child-like expression gets replaced by something a little mischievous, one she knows all too well. “<em>Unni</em>, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me—”</p><p>Just then, the manager calls them, informing them that they will be rehearsing soon, saving Seungyeon from having to answer. Yeeun springs up from the sofa—from Seunghee, really—and frolics—<em>frolics</em>—towards their manager, apparently already having moved on from their conversation. The other girls arrive soon after, converging around their manager as well.</p><p>“You were talking in your sleep in the car earlier. I told Yeeunie it’s because you were stressed with a personal project,” Seunghee says once Yeeun was out of earshot, “She was very concerned.” Seunghee nudges Seungyeon off herself and gets on her feet. She then takes Seungyeon’s hand to help her stand, pulling a bit too hard, making them crash into each other. Seunghee adds, her voice even softer, the lack of space between them making it more intimate than she probably meant for it, “And you work too hard, Seungyeon-ah.”</p><p>Seungyeon doesn’t say anything and just lets Seunghee hold her hand, bringing her over to the rest of the group. (She doesn’t have the heart to tell either Yeeun or Seunghee that she’s mostly only been losing sleep because of... a fanfic, basically—not yet, anyway.)</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Later that night, it’s Elkie who is free.</p><p>(Free, because she had to invite the girl to a new restaurant a block away from their dorm in order to get her alone. She shakes her head at the sacrifices she’s made out of curiosity.)</p><p>“<em>Unni</em>, I want this one and this one and this one.”</p><p>“Elkie-yah, this <em> unni </em> is not rich,” Seungyeon tells her kindly, trying to divert her attention from the menu in her hands. “Please choose wisely.”</p><p>“It’s okay, <em> unni</em>, I chose only the ones we can share.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Seungyeon narrows her eyes, but lets it go. “Thank you.”</p><p>Their food arrives soon after and Seungyeon immediately sends a mental prayer to the heavens above upon seeing their order, <em> praying </em> she has her credit card in her wallet.</p><p>“So, Elkie-yah,” She starts, pausing to take her share from the pile of food on their table, “What are your interests these days?” She takes a big bite, swallowing audibly before asking in rapid succession, “Did you do something interesting this week? Any new hobbies? Read a good book? <em> Wrote any fanfiction</em>?” </p><p>And just like that, the meal turns into an interrogation, but Elkie seems none the wiser. She takes her sweet time, savoring the bite she took before replying to Seungyeon, who is getting impatient by the second. Eventually, she replies in the same manner: slow and savory. “I found a restaurant we haven’t been to the other day. Is TikTok considered a hobby? The last book I read was from early this year, I think I’ve already told the group chat about it. And <em> fanfiction</em>?”</p><p>“You know, those fictional stories made by fans.”</p><p>“Ah!” Seungyeon winced, slightly embarrassed by the volume of Elkie’s voice that disrupted the other patrons in the restaurant, many of whom side-eying them already. “Oh, yes!” Elkie continues, placing her chopsticks down and wiping her face with a napkin, “Tzuyu sent me a link to one she read recently. It was ET!”</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>“Right!? Fans can come up with so many things, it’s amazing!” Elkie gets back to her food, even flagging down a waiter, asking for a dessert menu. “Have you read any fanfiction, <em> unni</em>?”</p><p>Seungyeon chokes on her food. She survives, but whether the redness on her face is from the struggle to breathe or something else, she can’t tell. “Nope, no fanfiction for me.” She takes an even bigger bite, filling her mouth, hoping Elkie doesn’t care if her answer isn’t coherent, speaking in between each chew, “Or any fiction. None. At all. Nope. No. Haha. Nooo...”</p><p>Elkie eyes her suspiciously, but just shrugs and orders two other dishes, making Seungyeon cry on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>The next day, she sees Yujin reading something from her phone on the drive to their schedule—something <em> very </em> familiar.</p><p>“What’s that?” She tries to get a closer look, shifting in her seat. She’s beside Yujin at the moment, seated at the back. Seunghee and Yeeun are in front of them, with the former singing softly along to the music she’s listening to on her AirPods and the latter is wrapped in a blanket, sleeping soundly.</p><p>“My favorite author just updated.”</p><p>“Your favorite author?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You have a <em>favorite</em> <em>author</em>? Since when?”</p><p>“Since Elkie gave me a link to an ET couple story that was posted on Naver. You haven’t read it? It was really popular.” Yujin looks over to her, a weird expression on her face—<em>weird </em> like she’s confused at how Seungyeon hasn’t been keeping up with the latest hot topic, apparently. “Somebody posted links to other authors who write about idols on it. That’s how I found Author-<em>nim </em>who writes about us!”</p><p>“And you… <em> read </em> these fics?”</p><p>“They’re fictional, Seungyeon-ah. Look, this week’s story is about you and Seunghee-<em>unni</em>. Author-<em>nim</em>’s previous one was about Yeeunie and Sorn.” Yujin tells her, sighing wistfully as if she’s been reading the greatest pieces of literature that has ever been written. (Maybe she has, Seungyeon can’t really judge yet because she’s only ever read the unfinished 2Seung fic from their dorm’s computer.) “Author-<em>nim </em> writes <em> us </em> so well, it’s like—it’s like they <em> live </em>with us.”</p><p>Seungyeon doesn’t reveal what she knows—about how Yujin’s right and that the author most <em> definitely </em>lives with them—feigning ignorance instead. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, they’re <em> so </em> good.” Yujin answers, and then she pouts, “I’m going to request for <em> YuYeon </em> next. It’s been so long since Author-<em>nim</em>’s last <em> YuYeon </em> story.” </p><p>“Wow.” She doesn’t say anything else other than that, watching Yujin type in exactly what she just said about wanting a<em> YuYeon </em> story on the comments section of the post. Her comment gets two up-votes within the minute and she thinks, <em> wow</em>, again, and how people must really like this author’s stories. So, she asks for the link to the one Yujin is currently reading.</p><p>She spends the car ride to and from their schedule reading all the posts the author has tagged with CLC. She even discusses some of her favorite parts with Yujin—who, apparently, is an expert on all the fics this <em> mysterious </em> author has posted—continuing their conversation late into the night inside their dorm room.</p><p>(But if her heart had skipped a beat on a few of the moments in the fics involving herself, especially the most recently posted 2seung fic, then she’s never telling a soul.)</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Sorn is the last person she’s able to seek. The girl is always busy, off to some personal schedule or another, that Seungyeon considers it a miracle that she is finally able to get some time alone with her.</p><p>She finds her fellow 96-liner in one of Cube’s editing rooms, working on her latest video—or, at least, Seungyeon thinks that’s what she’s doing. She knocks first, waiting to be let in. (There has been an <em> incident </em> in the past in which she didn’t knock, entering without permission. She doesn’t want a repeat of that <em> incident </em>. It was… an experience.)</p><p>“Oh, monkey?” Sorn says cheerfully—<em>too cheerfully</em>—that Seungyeon can tell she’s definitely filming or something like that. “Instagram Live! Say <em> hi </em> to Cheshires!” And she’s right.</p><p>Seungyeon smiles and waves to the phone set on the table, greeting everyone who’s watching them. Then she sits down on the chair next to Sorn, but it <em> magically </em> topples over, bringing her down with it. It didn’t hurt, but it did kind of damage her pride, <em> so... </em> “Hey <em> Sorn</em>,” she whines as she tries to set the seat upright, almost falling a second time.</p><p>“I’m literally right here,” Sorn complains right back. Seungyeon side-eyes her, unbelieving, and decides that she will have to check the recording of this live to see if Sorn told the truth.</p><p>After her unconventional entrance, they interact with their fans some more, answering questions and just telling them mundane things about their everyday life during the promotion period and during the current pandemic as well, before Sorn decides to end the live half an hour or so later.</p><p>She remains sitting there once the phone shuts off, just staring at Sorn, regarding her carefully. Out of everyone in the group, she finds it the least believable for Sorn to be the author, mostly because she doesn’t seem to have the time for it.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Seungyeon asks after a while and, eager to be useful, she adds, “Anything I can do to help?”</p><p>“I’m honestly just arranging all these videos I’ve shot so far. I’ll have to edit them way later, after our promotions end.” Sorn replies kindly, sparing her a glance. “We somehow managed to put all these schedules in between pre-recordings that it’s funny how we’re actually busier now compared to previous comebacks, right?”</p><p>She shrugs, thinking she prefers being busy—revels in it, really—and she knows Sorn is the same. She knows Sorn likes to keep herself busy, always looking for things to do even, so <em> maybe</em>—</p><p>“Sorn,” she calls her name, already deciding that the direct approach is the best way when it comes to this girl. “Can I ask you something?” Sorn replies with a distracted <em> yeah</em>, so she continues, “Do you write fanfiction?”</p><p>There’s a sudden pause. Sorn’s hands stop moving on the keyboard and time seems to slow with her movements but, all too soon, the moment’s gone and Sorn is back to working. “No!” Seungyeon blinks at the unusual crack in Sorn’s voice. Sorn, on the other hand, immediately clears her throat, recovering her composure. “Why did you ask?”</p><p>“I found fanfiction of us on the PC back in our dorm and I haven’t been able to get it out of my system. Apparently, they’re posted online and Yujin has been reading them for a while now. She also says the author feels like someone who lives with us. I’ve been trying to figure out who it is.”</p><p>“Huh, is that so?”</p><p>“You don’t sound surprised?”</p><p>“Our members are very talented.”</p><p>Seungyeon narrows her eyes, looking at Sorn through the visible reflection on the monitor. Sorn starts to fidget from the gaze and—and then it clicks. “<em>You!</em>” Seungyeon accuses, pointing her index finger to Sorn, who stares back at her wide-eyed. “You <em> know </em>who it is! Is it you? If not, tell me who, please—”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about. <em> Oh my gosh</em>, my phone’s ringing!” Sorn suddenly stands up, one hand bringing her phone to her ear. Seungyeon tilts her head, confused. She did not hear a ring of any kind, so she’s worried that the stress is finally getting to Sorn. “<em>Hello? </em> What’s that? Manager-<em>nim</em>, you need me there right away? Okay, I’m on my way.” Sorn starts clearing away her things from the table, haphazardly just throwing them inside her tote bag. “Seungyeon, I have to go. Would it be alright if you close everything here? Thank you! Bye!”</p><p>She stands there, gaping at the door that Sorn basically slammed shut as she ran off to who knows where. <em> What in the actual f</em>—she sighs, defeated, already feeling a headache coming on. She cleans up after Sorn, albeit reluctantly, grumbling the entire time.</p><p>Her phone pings some time later and her mood brightens when she reads the message Seunghee sent to their group chat. Apparently, their <em> unni </em> bought ice cream for everyone and that, “<em>Yes, there’s even mint chocolate chip that only our Seungmong likes.” </em>Seungyeon hurries home afterwards.</p><p>(That night, while she’s in bed, she watches the first recording she could find of the IG live. She fast forwards to the part where she comes in and learns that Sorn did, in fact, move her chair a bit, albeit unknowingly, before she sat down.<em> That girl! </em> She sends the clip to their group chat and Sorn immediately replies, “Sorry!!!” Everyone else just sends her laughing emojis, except Eunbin who sends a skull. She's not sure what it means.)</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Seungyeon is tired.</p><p>She spent the past few days in between their schedules trying to figure out who the fanfiction author is instead of resting. She has even grilled their managers, in case one of them had been to their dorm and, somehow, decided to take up writing as a hobby.</p><p>Her search hasn’t been fruitful so far—and she is tired.</p><p>She arrives at their living room to find Seunghee on a video call with Sebin. She trudges to the couch, asking silent permission from Seunghee before she seats herself down on the girl’s lap. Sebin babbles on about her day, occasionally pausing in the middle as if distracted and her aunt has to bring her attention back into their call. Seungyeon is content to just let them talk, letting her body settle more fully into Seunghee, making gestures towards the camera whenever Seunghee would let her.</p><p>The call ends a while later, both of them saying goodbye to Sebin like the wonderful online aunts that they are and Sebin waves back at them as eagerly as she always does. Seungyeon lets out a heavy sigh when the screen finally turns black. </p><p>“Omo, baby,” Seunghee coos as Seungyeon nestles into her. “Are you tired?” Seungyeon nods and Seunghee asks, “Schedule?” This time, she shakes her head no. “Oh? What’s got you tired, Seungyeon-ah?”</p><p>“It’s that fanfic. I’ve been trying to figure out who wrote it. No one knows anything.” Seungyeon expresses, pouting in the way that she knows only Seunghee finds cute, “Or at least no one is telling me anything about it.”</p><p>“Aigoo, poor baby.”</p><p>“Eunbin has hundreds of pictures of you, by the way. Yujin reads all the fanfiction. All of them. Elkie ate so much I’m broke now. Sorn is mean to me. And Yeeun is a baby, she’s the only one I love.”</p><p>Seungyeon lies down on the couch, her head on Seunghee’s lap this time, turning her body to fit her face into the other’s stomach. Fingernails immediately start tracing patterns on her scalp, playing with tangled locks, and she lets out a contented sigh, appreciating Seunghee’s magical touch.</p><p>They stay in that position for what seems like hours, basking in comfortable silence, until Seunghee begins to speak, her voice small and seemingly quivering, “Did it bother you that much? The story you read?”</p><p>Seungyeon turns over, tilting her head, regarding the stoic look on Seunghee’s face, missing the smile that reaches her eyes. She knows people call her slow sometimes—and maybe they’re right, she doesn’t really argue about things that don’t matter to her—but this time she has a feeling that this moment is important; that this moment is going to change something big, something she can’t describe just yet; and that if she messes this moment up, she won’t ever have another one like it. </p><p>She goes with her gut, choosing to tell the truth; choosing to tell her what’s been plaguing her mind these past few days.</p><p>“No, not really. We were in college in that fic but, honestly, nothing was out of the ordinary. It felt like they were just describing any other day for us.” Seungyeon continues, already feeling her face heat up with her next words, “I actually just wanted to talk to the author and ask about if—if, you know, about uhh—if that’s how uhm, a relationship—oh, uhm, you know, a romantic relationship—is like. Uh, with us. If this is—er, it. Feelings?“ She tried to keep the word vomit in, but she’s highly convinced she’s failed.</p><p>Seunghee exhales—as if she had been holding her breath for a long time and maybe she had been, Seungyeon isn’t so sure—and pinches Seungyeon’s nose, the latter immediately trying to swat the hand away. Seunghee smiles down at her, free and open and <em> genuine</em>, her eyes soft and warm, her hair a curtain around their faces—it stuns her. An army of butterflies starts fluttering in Seungyeon’s stomach and she doesn’t know what to do. “So, you don’t hate it?” Seungyeon doesn’t reply—she couldn’t, her mind suddenly blank and her body suddenly unable to move—but Seunghee continues anyway, her voice almost breathless, “Good, because I’m writing a sequel.”</p><p>Seunghee moves Seungyeon’s head to a pillow, trying to be as gentle as she can, and stands up abruptly. She saunters away, basically drifting to the room she shares with Sorn and Yeeun.</p><p>Seungyeon blinks and continues to sit there, mouth agape, wondering what just happened, before her brain finally catches up to what she just heard. “What?!” She stands up as well, tripping over herself, and runs after Seunghee who she hears already laughing behind closed doors. “Ya! <em> Unni</em>!? Come back here!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>
  <em> Seunghee, That Day </em>
</p><p>So maybe she likes to write in her spare time. Specifically, she likes to write fanfiction about her group. She can’t help it, if she were to be honest. Their group is severely lacking in fanmade content, so she has to help out. It is her duty as a fan herself to contribute, right?<em> Right, yes, good talk. </em></p><p>Now here she is, on her first day off in a while during this promotion cycle, casually adding word after word to her latest work in progress: a 2Seung college AU. She’s mentioned to her fans how she likes <em> SornHee </em> a lot, but what they don’t know is Seung-Seung is actually her main ship. There’s just something about her dynamic with Seungyeon that inspires the writer in her. <em> Opposites Attract? </em> Yes<em>. Enemies to Friends to Lovers? </em> Definitely<em>. </em> And there is even her personal favorite, <em> And They Were Roommates </em> (only sometimes, but <em> still</em>).</p><p>When she finally takes a break, it’s already three in the afternoon and her stomach grumbles on cue. She stands up to get something to eat, but discovers there isn’t anything inside their fridge. <em> Crap</em>, they had been so busy with their HELICOPTER promotions that they forgot to go grocery shopping for that week.</p><p>She checks the time on her phone again and decides she can just go for a quick grocery run and come back before everyone else arrives. Her stomach grumbles a second time, as if telling her to hurry up. She’s sure no one but her was free this particular afternoon, so she knows she has to be the one to do the shopping for them before they all starve.</p><p>She leaves the dorm with only her keys and wallet, completely forgetting about the fanfiction she was writing until almost an hour later when she saw Seungyeon in the living room, settled on the PC she was using before she left. <em> Oh shit. </em></p><p>No one knows she writes fanfiction. No one knows she writes anything that isn’t failed attempts at song lyrics. No one knows she writes. Period.</p><p>She’s terrified of how Seungyeon will react, not knowing her stance on the whole thing—the fanfiction thing, the shipping thing, the <em> two girls in love </em> thing—<em>everything! </em> She pauses and shakes her head, pushing all the negative thoughts away. It’s Seungyeon and she’s good and she’s kind and she’s not going to hate her for this—hopefully.</p><p>So she schools her features—hoping the panic she’s feeling isn’t obvious on her face, wiping her sweaty palm on the edge of her sweatshirt and gripping it tightly to stop her hands from shaking, begging her feet to cooperate with the rest of her body—and takes a step forward.</p><p>“Hello.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mong: what’s your next story gonna be<br/>oh: two kpop idols from the same group fall in love<br/>mong: pffttt that’s so unrealistic<br/>oh:<br/>mong:<br/>mong: but are they named seunghee and seungyeon</p><p>--</p><p>tokki: still no yuyeon fic :(<br/>mong: author must be busy<br/>mong: *screams no silently to seunghee who is behind yujin*<br/>oh, ignoring mong: there, there, check again tomorrow<br/>oh, already walking away: maybe it will be that kissing scene you asked for<br/>mong:<br/>tokki:<br/>mong:<br/>tokki: wait, how did she know i sent that prompt</p><p>--</p><p>oh:<br/>sorn:<br/>oh:<br/>sorn:<br/>mong, leaving the room: sornhee is not real!!!<br/>sorn: what’s wrong with her?<br/>oh: i don’t know<br/>narrator: she does, in fact, know. she asked seungyeon to beta her latest fic. seungyeon axed the storyline once she realized it was a sornhee fic</p><p>--</p><p>sorn: and seunghee and sorn lived happily ever after. the end.<br/>yen: unni, what are you working on<br/>sorn: jesus h christ please knock first!!!</p><p>--</p><p>Title: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3PqWJMsNn4yh9lFqBbYhuE">Lo-Fi track of the same name</a></p><p>you may think the title has nothing to do with the story... and you are absolutely correct! it's more of the feeling the song gives me whenever i listen to it that made me write this fic lol</p><p>i meant for this fic to be short and lighthearted, but idk if it delivered. hope you still enjoyed it tho!!</p><p>and belated happy birthday to seunghee!</p><p>and and, again, pls thank the <a href="https://twitter.com/kygsinterlude/status/1245230445207400449">twitter user</a> for this idea because i didn't know how to message them :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>